


figure it out.

by westhamutd



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, dele is a flirt, dele is just generally a little shit in this, eric is an idiot, this is mostly pwp with an attempt at plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westhamutd/pseuds/westhamutd
Summary: he was stretching, leaning down and forward, feet planted far apart, and he didn't notice dele behind him until he spoke.“nowthatis a nice view.”--dele is flirting like his life depends on it, but eric thinks it's all just joking around. it turns out he is very,verywrong.





	figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe t*ttenham lives do matter......

it starts one day in training. 

 

dele hadn't been at tottenham long, but he and eric were already good friends, fitting so easily together. they just clicked, for some reason, for every reason, and eric was more happy about it than he should be.

 

he was stretching, leaning down and forward, feet planted far apart, and he didn't notice dele behind him until he spoke.

 

“now  _ that _ is a nice view.” 

 

he said it loudly and a couple of the other guys around them laughed as eric straightened up and turned to look at him. he's smirking and his eyes are burning with something eric can't quite identify, but it looks like trouble and it makes his stomach run hot.

 

“shut up, dele,” is all he says in response before they get on with training, but the look in his eyes won't leave his mind.

 

after that, dele flirts with him whenever he gets the chance. he tells him his ass looks good in his jeans, causing eric to flip him off and dele to reply  _ i'm serious _ with that same look in his eyes. he leans in and says  _ are you asking me on a date, handsome? _ when he invites him to hang out, making eric push him away and smile as he replies  _ you wish _ . he winks at him whenever he catches eric's eyes roaming his naked torso and eric wills himself not to blush, and wills himself to look away, but dele's eyes seem to challenge him not to and sometimes he gives in. one time eric texts him that he's going for a shower and dele sends back  **_without me? ;)_ ** and eric rolls his eyes so hard he's surprised they don't fall out of his head.

 

sometimes, though, it seems like more than that, more than just joking around. dele is constantly in eric’s space, sat close to him and touching him whenever he can, leaving his warmth and scent to linger around him and eric would be lying if he said he hates it. dele is cute and funny and he likes to be near him (he likes it a little too much), but he just wishes he would stop this running joke of acting like he's into him when he's clearly  _ not _ .

 

maybe he'd picked up on eric's little crush and decided to torture him, but he didn't think dele was that cruel, or that he himself was that obvious. he was a professional footballer who had managed to hide his attraction to men from everyone, even his closest friends, and dele wasn't that perceptive.

 

or at least, that's what eric thought.

 

the way dele looked at him when he was shirtless, the way he constantly talked about how good looking eric was, and the way rested his hand on his thigh as they rode on the bus together should have told him otherwise. he would often lean his head on his shoulder as they travelled, falling easily into sleep, or sleep over at his place after they'd stayed up a little too late watching netflix. eric realised it didn't feel like it did with everyone else. they felt so comfortable around each other, so at ease and yet it felt intimate and intense in a way that sometimes made eric’s skin tingle. he believed that it was all on his side, that it was only him that was adding another subtext to their friendship, seeing and feeling more than their really was.

 

he was wrong.

 

he hears his doorbell ring and stands up from his sofa, wondering who it could be as he walks to answer it. when he sees dele standing on his doorstep, he smiles.

 

“hey del, what are you doing here?” 

 

dele doesn't respond, he just pushes past eric into his flat and walks off into the living room. eric (so,  _ so _ fucking confused) closes the door slowly behind him and follows him in.

 

“dele, mate, are you alright?”

 

dele doesn't answer for a minute, just stands in the middle of eric's living room not looking at him. when he does speak, he looks right into his eyes.

 

“how many more hints have i got to drop before you get the message, man.”

 

eric's brow furrows. dele's eyes are frantic and he wants to reach out a hand to comfort him but he's too far away and too scared to move closer.

 

“dele i, i don't know what you mean.” 

 

dele just stares at him like he's the biggest fucking idiot to ever walk to earth. eric feels exposed and he blushes a little, even though he tries not to, and dele shakes his head, muttering something about eric being a bloody fool, and walks towards him.

 

dele putting his hands on eric's face and pulling him in for kiss was the last thing he expected him to do, but it's exactly what he does.

 

eric is stunned, his heart beating a mile a minute and pumping fire into his veins, but dele's lips are soft and eager against his own, one of his hands moving down to grab onto his waist and pull him closer, and eric feels himself fall. he kisses him back longingly, frantically, making up for all the times he'd imagined what this would feel like, all the times he'd convinced himself dele only saw him as a friend, that kissing him like this wasn't possible. he runs his hands over dele's back and through his hair and licks his tongue into his mouth and thinks to himself  _ yeah, i know what heaven feels like. _

 

they pull away after a long while, breathless and panting into the silence of the room. dele rests his forehead against eric's as he smiles.

 

“i've wanted to do that for so long,” eric whispers and dele moves back so he can look at him.

 

“why didn't you? i've been flirting with you for months!”

 

“i thought you were joking.” 

 

dele looks incredulous and slightly pissed off and eric feels the heat of embarrassment seep into his chest.

 

“you are an idiot, eric dier. you're lucky you're hot.” 

 

eric laughs and dele smiles at him, a hand still on his waist, and he suddenly feels a fierce want surge through him.

 

“how hot?” he asks, and dele seems to get where he’s going with this because his eyes darken and he leans in to kiss him again.

 

“so fucking hot,” he whispers against his lips, slowly moving to start kissing along his jaw and down his neck, “so fucking hot, eric, you drive me insane. sometimes i see you in the locker room and i can barely control myself, seeing you shirtless and sweaty and breathless. all i can imagine is what you would look like while you fucked me.” 

 

eric moans as dele says that right before sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and he needs them both to be naked. now.

 

“bedroom,” he mutters, moving back so he can see dele's eyes. they're blown and intense and he nods before starting to walk towards the hallway.

 

when they're lying on the bed, dele below him, hands wandering his body and tongue licking into his mouth, eric thinks that maybe he should pinch himself. he starts to smile into the kiss, unable to stop it, and dele smiles before pulling away.

 

“what?”

 

“nothing. i just… never thought this would actually happen. outside of my dreams, anyway.” 

 

dele laughs and his eyes sparkle and eric wants to give him the world.

 

“have you had a lot of dreams about me?” 

 

he asks it with his voice light and eyes innocent, but eric can see the fire burning behind them.

 

“a few,” he responds. dele hums and looks right into eric's eyes.

 

“well, you can do whatever you want to me. for real,” he says, voice low and hands running down eric's back and his heart tries to jump out of chest at the same time his dick tries to jump out of his pants.

 

“you want me to fuck you?” he asks and dele’s breath hitches. 

 

he nods, biting his lip, his legs widening automatically and eric has never wanted anything more in his life. he tugs on the bottom of dele's shirt before the other man sits up to take it off, quickly taking eric's with it. his eyes roam over dele's body, his mouth open and panting. he's seen him shirtless before, of course he has, but not like this, never like this. dele is so beautiful and he's looking up at eric like he's made of gold and it tugs at something in his chest.

 

he leans down and starts to kiss along dele's collarbone and down his torso, revelling in the soft gasp dele lets out as he licks over his nipple, his back arching slightly. dele's hands are running over his back, nails digging in a little as eric moves lower and lower, sucking and kissing along his abs.

 

when he reaches the top of dele's jeans, he licks slowly along his skin, just above the waistband, and looks up at him.

 

“can i?” he asks, hands moving towards the zipper. 

 

dele nods enthusiastically and already starts lifting his hips, which makes eric smile.

 

“you're so eager.” 

 

dele moves a hand to hit him lightly around the head.

 

“shut up or you won't be getting any.” 

 

eric raises his hands for a second in defeat before getting back to ridding dele of his jeans and underwear.

 

when the clothes are finally on the floor, eric looks back over at him and feels his dick twitch in his pants at the sight of dele spread out before him, naked, legs spread and dick hard. 

 

“you're so beautiful, every inch of you” he whispers before leaning down and planting a kiss on dele's hipbone.

 

“come here, i want to kiss you.” 

 

eric looks up at him and raises an eyebrow.

 

“more than you want me to suck your dick?” 

 

“right now, yes, just get up here and kiss me,” dele replies, rolling his eyes.

 

eric laughs and does as he says, moving back up the bed to kiss him, letting dele's tongue work its way into his mouth again and eric thinks to himself  _ i will never get sick of this. _

 

when he pulls back dele is panting, lips red and swollen, and his hands move down to tug at the waistband of eric's sweatpants.

 

“take them off.”

 

it's a command and dele looks so gone already that all eric can do is obey. he stands up and takes his trousers and underwear off in one smooth motion, climbing back onto the bed and finally looking back over dele. 

 

he's biting his lip and staring at eric's dick and he physically can't hold back anymore. he moves so he's situated between dele's legs, kissing and sucking along the soft skin of his thighs before he takes the head of his cock into his mouth. the moan dele lets out is the most beautiful thing eric has ever heard and he hears it over and over again as he sinks lower on his cock before starting to bob his head slowly up and down. one of dele's hands makes its way into his hair and pulls slightly, making eric moan and dele's thighs tremble at the sensation of eric moaning around his cock. his other hand is fisting the sheets as eric tries to take as much of dele into his mouth as possible, eyes watering when the head of his cock brushes the back of his throat.

 

as it turns out, dele is a foul-mouthed little bastard in bed. 

 

eric licks the underside of the head of his dick before moving his mouth back down slowly and dele lets out some of the most obscene stuff eric has ever heard.

 

“shit,  _ fuck _ , your mouth is so fucking good, shit, so warm and wet and your tongue is fucking amazing.  _ ah _ , i can't wait for you to be inside me, fuck. shit  _ oh- _ do that again, yeah, fuck. where the fuck do you keep the lube?”

 

he's babbling away madly and eric would laugh if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied. he gestures to his bedside table, dele's dick still in his mouth, and watches as dele tries to reach over and open the drawer without stopping eric from what he's doing.

 

it doesn't quite work, and eric pulls off his dick, making an obscene popping sound and laughing at dele stretching to try and find the lube.

 

“just move and get it, it'll be easier.” 

 

dele glares at him, but he moves slightly so he can see what he's looking for and chucks it towards eric when he finally finds it.

 

eric smiles at him as he re-positions himself. he intends to go back to work on dele's cock but the other man's hand stops him and eric looks up into his eyes.

 

“i want to taste you.” 

 

if five words were going to make eric dier lose his mind, it would be those.

 

dele doesn't move, just opens his mouth and the sight makes eric moan before he moves up the bed, placing his knees either side of dele's shoulders and pushing his cock into his mouth. the feeling of him, hot and wet around him, is overwhelming, and dele is looking up at him, eyes so glazed over from pleasure and cheeks hollowed out. eric can barely control himself and he thrusts a little into his mouth, an unconscious action and mutters out a  _ fuck, sorry _ before he feels dele's hands come up to his ass and push.

 

he blinks down at him, bewildered, but dele just let's his jaw go slack and pushes eric further into his mouth and all coherent thoughts leave his brain.

 

he starts to thrust shallowly into dele's mouth, moans pouring out of him as dele's eyelashes flutter shut. he keeps thrusting, getting a little harsher with each one but dele is taking it like it's nothing and eric grips onto the headboard for leverage. dele is much better at deepthroating than he is and after a little while the feeling of him swallowing around the head of his cock makes eric have to pull back.

 

they're both panting and dele wipes some of the saliva from his face before looking up at eric.

 

“i wanna fuck you and i wanna last,” he says and dele smirks

 

“fair enough.”

 

eric leans down to kiss him before moving down dele's body again, finally picking up the bottle of lube and pouring some onto his fingers.

 

“you ready?” he asks and dele just lifts his legs up, giving eric better access, and he takes that as a yes. 

 

he slides the first finger in slowly, watching dele as his head falls back, eyes closed, mouth open and panting.

 

he starts swearing and babbling again when eric begins moving his finger and it sounds better to eric's ears than any song he's ever heard. it's not long before he adds a second finger and dele starts pushing back down onto his hand.

 

“eric, fuck, please just fuck me already, i need your cock inside me i-”

 

he stops talking and his back arches and eric knows he's found his prostate, angling his fingers to keep hitting that spot over and over again. dele is silent the entire time and eric makes a note of the fact that he goes quiet when he feels really,  _ really _ good; that information might come in handy later.

 

for now, he just watches dele, back arching and writhing underneath him, his eyelashes laying against his cheeks and his mouth open and panting, and he feels he cock throb. he looks so amazing laid out for him like this, so hungry and vulnerable and  _ gone _ , and eric wants to burn the image into his brain.

 

when he adds a third finger dele whines and looks up at him.

 

“just fuck me, i'm, eric i’m ready, i'm so ready. eric, please.” 

 

eric just shakes his head and starts fucking him with three fingers, scissoring slightly and revelling in dele’s angry glare as he continues to moan.

 

he pulls his fingers out soon after that, causing dele to whimper and eric rubs a soothing hand along his thigh. he pours some lube onto his cock, moaning as he rubs it over himself before he lines up with dele's entrance.

 

“you sure you're ready?” he asks, lifting one of dele's legs onto his shoulder as the other one falls further to the side and dele groans in frustration. 

 

“eric dier, i swear to god if you don't fuck me right now i-” 

 

he cuts himself off and gasps as eric pushes the head of his cock inside him, moving slowly and gradually and it's both not enough and way too much at the same time. dele is so tight and warm around him, so fucking perfect as he looks up at him and eric can't feel anything but  _ dele _ and  _ them _ and it feels better than he ever dreamt it would. dele is moaning beneath him and gripping onto eric's shoulders, head thrown back as obscenities start to fall freely from his lips.

 

eric lets himself rest for a second when he's buried all the way inside, savouring the feeling of dele around him and beneath him and his hands roaming all over him. 

 

when he tells him to  _ fucking move or you won't have a dick to fuck me with _ , eric grips harder onto his hips, pulls out and gently thrusts back in. 

 

he goes so fucking slowly as first, letting dele get used to the way eric stretches him, the way he fills him up and how perfect it feels as he moves inside him. dele starts really babbling again, talking about how good eric is and how amazing he feels and how deep he is inside him and before long he’s moaning  _ harder _ and  _ faster _ and eric picks up the pace, fucking into him relentlessly and feeling himself start to fall apart. 

 

dele is moaning so loudly in between words, almost masking the sound of skin hitting skin as eric thrusts hard into him, a thin sheen of sweat covering their bodies. he starts to scrape his nails down eric’s back, digging in harder as eric fucks him deeper, and it makes eric moan at the pain mixing with the pleasure.

 

when dele goes silent, mouth slack and hands freezing on eric's back, he knows he's found the perfect angle. he readjusts dele's legs and starts to fuck into that same spot, watching as dele's breathing becomes heavier and heavier, his back arching and his hands twitching. 

 

he moves one of his own hands to stroke his leaking cock, hearing a choked moan fall from dele's mouth before he whimpers, thrusting up frantically into eric's hand. 

 

it doesn't take long before he coming, opening his eyes to look at eric as he trembles and releases all over his stomach and eric's hand. he's silent apart from the soft gasps escaping his mouth, his eyes wide and dazed and his thighs shaking as his hands grip eric's shoulders so hard it'll leave bruises and eric has never seen anything more perfect in his life.

 

dele goes slack after his orgasm, pliant and sated and he closes his eyes as eric continues to fuck him, small whimpers falling from his lips. he looks so spent and exhausted, mouth still open and panting harshly and before long eric is coming as well, dele using all his energy to open his eyes and look up at him as eric moans his name and spills inside of him. the sensation makes dele bite his lip and whine before eric collapses on top of him, too tired to care about cleaning either of them up. 

 

they lie there like that for a minute or two, both breathing harshly as dele's hand strokes half heartedly across eric's skin before finally he moves onto his back and pulls dele towards him. the other man sighs contentedly as he places his head on his chest, entwining their legs together.

 

“that was amazing,” eric whispers into his hair and he feels dele smile against his chest.

 

“we should do it again some time.” 

 

eric laughs and kisses the top of his head.

 

“we should do it  _ all _ the time.” 

 

dele hums in agreement and eric runs a hand across his back, his chest warming and mixing with the post orgasmic bliss and he thinks his heart might burst from how perfect he feels, how perfect this is.

 

“there's nowhere else in the world i'd rather be right now,” he whispers and dele places a kiss to his chest, muttering a quiet _me neither_ before they both let themselves sink into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there was typos, mistakes etc., it's very late here but i wanted to get this up!! let me know what you thought!! ❤️


End file.
